1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods and systems that monitor customer activity, and more particularly, to methods and systems for monitoring customer activity and taking proactive action in an effort to prevent customers from contacting customer call centers.
2. Background
For large businesses, customer service can be very costly. Often, companies have large organizations caring for their customer base. The organizations are generally reactive as they wait for a customer to initiate contact, and only then do the organizations take corrective action. For example, an organization may correct a customer's bill after the customer calls a call center to complain about an increased charge.
As companies move to reduce the cost of customer support, it is desirable to avoid reactive customer service, for example by taking proactive action. Even if reactive customer service can not be completely avoided, a company may want to take the initiative to contact a customer using, for example, a lower cost mechanism (e.g., electronic communications, instead of a live telephone call or physical mail), thereby reducing the overall cost of customer care.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address these and other shortcomings found in current customer care support systems.